


A Kaylee By Any Other Name

by kbs_was_here



Series: The Faberryman Family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daughter, Kaylee, decides to make a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kaylee By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during season one, in the pre-Beth era.

For about a month, when Kaylee was eleven, she insisted her last name was Faberryman. It started on her first day of sixth grade, at Albert Shanker School for Visual and Performing Arts. Not only was it a brand new school, but they were in a brand new city, and no one knew her here, at all.  
  
When the teacher called roll and asked if Kaylee had a preference to using "Puckerman" or "Fabray" or "Puckerman-Fabray", she simply folded her hands on her desk and smiled before jumping into her rehearsed explanation of why it was none of the above.  
  
"Actually, Mrs. Hendricks," the little girl began, her tone polite, but her intent very clear. "It's Faberryman. My parents have opted for a hybrid name instead of the hyphenate. It's common with families who don't care to give in to the misogynistic standards still emphasized in today's society."  
  
Mrs. Hendricks took a lengthy look at the girl in the red and black argyle sweater vest, with her long blonde hair tucked under a coordinating red headband. This was an art focused school, and kids were encouraged to use their imaginations. But this little girl sounded so serious, so informed, there was no reason to doubt her. "Okay, then, Kaylee Faberryman." She began to write the new name on the roll sheet, but paused.  
  
"That's F-A-B-E-R-R-Y-M-A-N," Kaylee said, finishing with a nod, her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Just like that, it was her name.  
  
Until Parent/Teacher night.  
  
Quinn and Puck were in the classroom, while Rachel had been caught in the hall by a few parents who had seen her in the Off-Broadway production of  _Ella Enchanted_  the previous year. The blonde woman examined several pieces of artwork that hung on the class bulletin board. This was Kaylee's homeroom, so all the students had drawn pictures specifically for tonight. Eventually, Quinn found her daughter's picture. It was a collage, a mosaic really, because all the images were meticulously arranged at right angles. There was a definite theme to the piece, though. All the pictures were music related, either instruments or singers or relevant words. She turned to point it out to Puck, but he was busy hovering over the snack table.  
  
"Puck."  
  
"Hmm?" He turned to face her, half a chocolate chip cookie shoved in his mouth.  
  
"Stop grazing and come look at your daughter's work."  
  
Puck complied, but only after grabbing two more cookies. "Hey, that's pretty cool," he said, looking over all the tiny images.  
  
Quinn snatched one of the cookies out of his hand and took a bite. "Right?"  
  
"You must be Kaylee's parents," came a voice from behind them. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Faberryman."  
  
"Oh," Quinn swallowed, then continued. "We're not married."  _Did this woman just say Faberryman?_  
  
Before she could correct the teacher any further, Rachel entered the room, looking a little frazzled. Her eyes spied the last cookie still in Puck's hand and took it from him. "I think the parents are crazier fans than the kids." She broke a small piece off and popped it in her mouth. "Hi, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Mrs. Hendricks nodded, as if she'd just realized something. " _You_  must be Mrs. Faberryman, then."  
  
Rachel was about to take a second bite, then froze. "Who's Mrs. Faberryman?"  
  
"I think you are, sweetie," Quinn replied, slight smirk on her lips.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so embarrassed," exclaimed the teacher. "I just assumed... and I apologize."  
  
That happened a lot. Eventually, back in Lima, people had grown accustomed to the fact that the little girl had three parents. They'd actually fallen out of the habit of explaining things, which they quickly realized from this conversation, that they'd have to start doing again.  
  
"It's okay, it's not the first time," Quinn assured her.  
  
"So,  _you two_  are the Faberrymans." The woman pointed at Quinn and Rachel, looking pleased with herself.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Rachel put out her hand. "Are you sure you're talking to the right people?"  
  
This whole time Puck had his arms crossed, trying to figure out what the hell this woman was talking about. He glanced over at Quinn and shrugged.  
  
"Oh my god. Fabray, Berry, Puckerman." Quinn sighed. "I am very sorry Ms..."  
  
"Mrs. Hendricks," offered the teacher.  
  
"Mrs. Hendricks. But I think our daughter pulled a fast one on you. I'm Quinn Fabray, Kaylee's mother. This is Noah Puckerman, her father, and this is Rachel Berry, also Kaylee's mother." She watched the familiar gaze of realization pass over the woman's eyes. It was actually much quicker and less judgmental than some of the looks they'd gotten in the past.  
  
"So, her name is not Kaylee Faberryman?"  
  
Quinn shook her head, trying very hard not to smile. "No."  
  
"You should know, she gave a rather impassioned and convincing speech about society. I believe she even used the word 'misogynistic'."  
  
Puck covered his mouth and coughed. The cough sounded a lot like the word, "Berry."  
  
Rachel elbowed him, but she was also holding back a grin.  
  
The events of that morning, nearly a month ago, flashed through Quinn's mind.   
  
Kaylee bounded down the stairs, so proud of her first day of school outfit, the one Rachel swore up and down on her limited edition Cabaret poster that she had nothing to do with. Puck gave her a speech about boys on the football team and ducking if someone came toward her with any kind of frozen beverage. Kaylee reminded him that it was just the sixth grade and she didn't even think they  _had_  football. Rachel told her to keep her head held high and not to worry if anyone said anything rude to her, that those people would eventually get what was coming to them. Puck and Quinn exchanged a knowing look, but kept their mouths shut. Quinn suggested she try to make friends with people who were interesting to her, not to worry about if they seemed popular or not. They'd all given variations on these speeches every time they sent her off to school, but this was different. It was middle school, so it was bigger, there were more classes, and they were in a new city. A big city.  
  
The school wasn't far, so they all walked together. Along the way, Kaylee asked, "What's it called when... people do things, just because that's the way they do them?"  
  
"Like a habit?" Quinn asked.  
  
Kaylee shook her head. "No... because people tell them to."  
  
"Rules," was Puck's answer.  
  
"No, Daddy, I know what rules are. Duh." There was a slight roll of the eyes, a trait worthy of both her mothers, then the girl thought for a moment. "Like, in America, we have laws and stuff, but then somethings aren't laws really, but that's how we do things, anyway. Because someone said so, usually because a man is in charge."  
  
"Misogynistic," Rachel offered.  
  
Quinn shook her head. "I doubt that's what she--"  
  
Kaylee nodded. "Yes! That's it. Massage... what is it, Mama?"  
  
"Misogynistic." This time, the brunette emphasized each syllable. "It means hatred and distrust of women."  
  
"What made you even think of that?" Quinn asked her daughter.  
  
"I dunno." Kaylee shrugged. "Just wondering, I guess."  
  
Puck put his hand on her head, careful not to muss her hair, because he knew she'd have a fit. "That giant brain of yours is going to explode out of your head one day."  
  
She made a face. "Gross."  
  
"Love you, Kaylee Face. Even with your explody brain. Have a great first day." He gave her a hug.  
  
"Love you, too, Daddy." Kaylee hugged him back, then did the same for both her mothers before skipping off toward the front doors of the school.  
  
Quinn shook her head, amused. "That sharp little mind of hers is going to get her in trouble, one day."  
  
In the end, Kaylee decided that she'd go back to the old standard hyphenate, "Puckerman-Fabray" because all her stuff already had that name on it, anyway.


End file.
